<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Значимая связь by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075199">Значимая связь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel'>AnoriellElenthel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021'>WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 02: Words of Radiance Spoilers, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренарин всегда считал себя трусом и отцовским разочарованием. Он размышляет о своей связи с Глисом, о том, почему выбран именно он, и изо всех сил старается помочь.<br/>Немного пропущенных сцен из «Слов Сияния» глазами Ренарина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glys &amp; Renarin Kholin, Renarin Kholin &amp; Rlain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Значимая связь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712433">Meaningful Bond</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu">Anxious_Muu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Беты: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana_aile">Dariana_aile</a>, Marven</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Буквы сливались у него перед глазами - женское письмо, понимать которое считается позорным. Сидя в тёмном углу своей комнаты, Ренарин изучал буквы при свете единственного камня со штормсветом. Алетийскому мужчине не полагалось такой роскоши как письменный стол, за которым можно было бы заниматься, так что оставалось усесться на полу, вытянув ноги вперёд.<br/>
Он понемногу начинал отличать буквы одну от другой - благодаря книгам, написанным Ясной. Они служили ему справочником. Стиль Ясны считался поэтичным, он производил впечатление даже на высочайших монархов. Затрагиваемые ею темы вызывали бурные обсуждения в обществе, и одно это наполняло душу Ренарина гордостью. Но по её книгам он учился не по этой причине, нет.<br/>
Он скучал по ней, безумно скучал.<br/>
Когда на Расколотые Равнины приехала ученица Ясны, Шаллан Давар из Йа Кеведа, и рассказала о гибели наставницы, Ренарин почувствовал себя преданным.<br/>
Ясна была одной из самых близких, занимавших место в его сердце. Мало было миру отобрать у него маму, теперь ещё и Ясну?<br/>
На глаза навернулись слёзы, слова в книге расплылись. Ренарин шмыгнул носом, смахивая слёзы. Он не мог себе позволить плакать. Нужно предупредить отца, нужно, чтобы он понял - так или иначе - лихорадочно нацарапанные надписи на стене. Или Навани.<br/>
Конечно, можно просто прийти к ним и сказать прямо. Признаться в грехе предвидения будущего. Рассказать о трансформации паршменов, жутком кошмаре.<br/>
Но ему же не достанет смелости. Он не такой, как Адолин - храбрый, не придающий значения чужому мнению. Или как Ясна, которую называют еретичкой, а её это ни на обломок не беспокоит.<br/>
Определяющим качеством Ренарина была не уверенность, а неловкость. Не смелость, а трусость характеризовала его.<br/>
«Нет, Ренарин, - подал голос Глис из глубины его сердца, такой добрый, как всегда, - ты не трус».<br/>
- Ты… ты не знаешь меня по-настоящему, - прошептал Ренарин в темноту. Он всё ещё не привык к присутствию Глиса, в особенности к голосу, раздающемуся прямо из его сердца.<br/>
«Знаю! - сказал Глис, и его интонации напомнили Ренарину надувшегося ребёнка. - Если бы не знал, я бы к тебе не пришёл».<br/>
- Может, и не стоило.<br/>
Нетактично, но Ренарину переставало нравиться, какой оборот принимали для него события. Если бы не приход Глиса, не эти видения, шторм их побери, он не боялся бы смотреть в глаза собственным отцу и брату.<br/>
«Ренарин, - захныкал Глис, и тому сразу стало совестно за свои слова. - Я знаю, тебе страшно и одиноко. Мне тоже страшно. Но есть я, есть ты, значит, есть <i>мы</i>».<br/>
Ренарин не понял, что имел в виду спрен, но у него возникло смутное представление, о чём тот говорил. В конце концов Глис выправил его зрение, и заболевание крови чудесным образом прошло. Следовало быть благодарным, он это понимал.<br/>
Но предвидение будущего? Лучше умереть, чем прослыть еретиком. Да, всё-таки он трус.<br/>
«Мы можем быть одинокими вместе, Ренарин, - тихо говорил Глис, словно ребёнок, утративший задор и желающий помириться с другом. - Но можно не бояться. Мать обещала, что мы с тобой вместе будем делать добрые дела. Наша сила не злая».<br/>
Спорно, но Ренарину не хотелось ранить душу Глиса. У него самого и без того уже болело сердце.<br/>
- Прости, - мягко проговорил он, на минуту откладывая книгу. - Я не имел в виду, что ты злой. Просто я… в растерянности.<br/>
«Всё хорошо, ты мой друг, я знаю». Голос Глиса снова звучал весело и радостно.<br/>
«Друг». Ренарин мысленно повертел это слово так и эдак и понял, что у него никогда не было того, кто бы так к нему обращался. В детстве Ренарин был болезненным, все сверстники смеялись над ним. Не то чтобы он их винил, он и правда был не самым простым в общении ребёнком.<br/>
От этого слова становилось тепло.<br/>
- Да, мы друзья, - медленно улыбнулся Ренарин.<br/>
Глис тихонько запел у него внутри, и Ренарин испытал чувство сродни умиротворению. Спрен, поселившийся в его сердце, как-то на него влиял.<br/>
- Ты… что-то сделал? - медленно, с подозрением спросил Ренарин.<br/>
«Нет...» - честно ответил тот. Каким-то образом Ренарин всегда мог определить, лжёт Глис или нет. Может быть, дело в детской наивности спрена.<br/>
«Странно», - задумчиво свёл брови Ренарин. Может, он сам это придумал. Он плавно вернулся к чтению в приятной компании Глиса.<br/>
В конце концов его веки отяжелели и стали закрываться, не в силах противостоять утомлению. Ренарин зажмурился, чувствуя зарождающуюся головную боль во лбу. Он боролся с ней, переписывая дрожащей рукой буквы одну за другой до тех пор, пока его почерк не начал выправляться.</p><p>***</p><p>Веки Ренарина дрогнули и поднялись, голова немного плыла, словно в тумане. Он наткнулся взглядом на яркий солнечный свет и поморщился. Шторм, от боли на глаза навернулись слёзы.<br/>
Ренарин недовольно забурчал, потом запоздало заметил ниточку слюны у себя на подбородке. Он вскинул голову, отмечая, что сидит, скрючившись, у стены. Его лицо вспыхнуло, и он неуклюже вытер подбородок. Он не мог поверить, что вот так отключился. Всю спину ломило, а шея болела после сна в неудобной позе.<br/>
Судя по солнцу, только недавно рассвело. В сонном мозгу медленно всплыли обязанности на сегодня, и Ренарин ахнул.<br/>
«Что?» - недоумённо спросил Глис.<br/>
Он должен помочь Камню с готовкой рагу для Четвёртого моста.<br/>
- Надо было меня разбудить!<br/>
Ренарин поморщился, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Затем торопливо и неуклюже поднялся и поспешил умываться.<br/>
«Ой, у тебя какие-то дела? - спросил Глис, и в его голосе проскользнули испуганные нотки. - Ты сегодня опять тренируешься? Это больно, Ренарин, пожалуйста, не ходи».<br/>
Глис говорил о новом Осколочном Клинке, который Ренарин привязал. Почему-то меч причинял боль и Ренарину, и Глису. Стоило к нему прикоснуться, и спрен начинал кричать, и этот крик заполнял всё сознание Ренарина.<br/>
Когда это случилось впервые, Ренарин добрался до своей комнаты и рухнул на пол, вцепившись в собственные волосы от невыносимой муки. Глис ещё долго хныкал после завершения тренировки, словно от боли. А Ренарина душило чувство вины, и он плакал от стыда. Стыда за то, что он недостаточно силён, чтобы прогнать боль. За то, что Глиса так глубоко ранила и приводила в ужас мысль о том, чтобы снова приблизиться к Осколочному Клинку.<br/>
И всё же Ренарин не мог себя заставить поговорить об этом с отцом. Ведь это разочарует его ещё сильнее, если такое вообще возможно. А Адолин? Старший брат оказал ему любезность, подарив меч, Ренарин не хотел бы вот так его расстраивать.<br/>
- Мы идём не на тренировочную площадку, - тихо сказал Ренарин. - Туда завтра.<br/>
Договаривать он не стал. С криками и изматывающей усталостью он мог справиться - это самое меньшее, что он мог сделать. Но Глис… Даже со всеми этими видениями будущего, которыми он проклял Ренарина, Глис был слишком чист, чтобы принимать на себя такой страшный удар.<br/>
Тем не менее, Ренарин всё же вынуждал его к этому. Отвратительно.<br/>
«Тогда куда мы идём?» - Глис успокоился, но подозрительность из его тона никуда не делась.<br/>
- В казармы Четвёртого моста, мне надо выполнить там кое-какую работу, - ответил Ренарин.<br/>
Задвинув пока что чувство вины поглубже, он быстро оделся в мундир Четвёртого моста. То, что он носил гордый холиновский синий, не слишком отражалось на его личности, но он не терял надежды.<br/>
Он сунул в карман мамину цепочку и коробочку, которую любил крутить в руках.<br/>
Идти до казарм Четвёртого моста ему было недалеко. Или так казалось из-за спешки. Ренарин не желал испытывать терпение Камня или Каладина по отношению к себе. Он был благодарен уже за то, что его приняли в Четвёртый мост.<br/>
Телохранители следовали за ним в нескольких шагах, подлаживаясь под его темп. Дойдя до места, он поблагодарил их кивком головы и отпустил. Им всегда казалось странным, что Ренарин не хочет, чтобы его охраняли здесь, но ему так нравилось. Вступая на территорию лагеря Четвёртого моста, он переставал быть светлоглазым, становясь одним из членов Четвёртого моста.<br/>
- Ренарин, ха! - прогремел голос Камня, чистившего овощи за котлом. - Я уж почти махнул на тебя рукой. Это вот не должно повториться.<br/>
Ренарин вспыхнул от смущения, мысленно себя распекая. Он понуро склонил голову перед Камнем, рассыпаясь в извинениях.<br/>
Камень беззаботно рассмеялся и махнул рукой в сторону посуды:<br/>
- Это вот не так плохо, одного «извини» вполне хватит. Пойди пока вымой миски начисто, мы не хотим так, чтобы ребята ели моё рагу со мхом.<br/>
- Так точно! - откликнулся Ренарин с широкой улыбкой.<br/>
«Так точно!» - эхом отозвался Глис с тем же воодушевлением из глубины его сердца.<br/>
Так или иначе, если с ним будут обращаться, как с другими членами отряда, он станет своим.<br/>
Засучив рукава по локоть, Ренарин отправился выполнять задание и послушно принялся начисто отмывать все миски до единой. Бойцы Четвёртого моста начинали шевелиться один за другим. Уже поднявшийся Каладин в своей безрукавке быстро осматривал безлюдную территорию. Он коротко кивнул Камню, затем Ренарину и Даббиду.<br/>
- Хорошая работа, ребята, - сказал он всем троим. - И спасибо за твой труд, Камень. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится просыпаться так рано.<br/>
Камень рассмеялся и ещё разок хлопнул Каладина по спине. Ренарин мог только гадать, как тот устоял на ногах.<br/>
- Это вот чепуха, Каладин. Если не я, кто будет ребят кормить?<br/>
Каладин неглубоко вздохнул и едва заметно смягчился. Именно это в нём восхищало Ренарина. Каладин был суровым капитаном, но всей душой переживал за своих людей и с ними становился капельку мягче.<br/>
- Тебе первая миска, дорогой наш капитан, - сказал Камень, горделиво кивая.<br/>
Каладин улыбнулся, затем ушёл в свою казарму - вероятно, делать ежеутреннюю зарядку.<br/>
Лопен заявил о себе, с воплем взмыв вниз с потолка. На него мало кто обратил внимание, поскольку все к нему уже привыкли. Дрехи заворчал о том, что ещё слишком рано, чтобы так орать, и кинул в Лопена камешком, не особенно целясь. Перепалка продолжилась жалобами Лопена, что он король, а с королями так не обращаются.<br/>
Это был Четвёртый мост, и Ренарин улыбнулся. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь не только изучит их привычки, но и станет одним из них по-настоящему. А ещё здесь он мог забыть об одолевавших его видениях.<br/>
«Тебе это нравится? - не без дружелюбия спросил Глис. - Ты бы разве не предпочёл провести это время за книгой?»<br/>
- С чего бы? - шёпотом отозвался Ренарин. - Это недостойно мужчины. Я не получаю от этого удовольствия.<br/>
«Правда? Но твоё сердце бьётся спокойнее, а выражение лица делается мягче, когда ты читаешь!» - воскликнул Глис в его сердце, когда Ренарин домыл последнюю миску.<br/>
- Ты, должно быть, ошибаешься… или что-то в таком роде. - Ренарин сглотнул. Он не мог представить себя, действительно получающим удовольствие от процесса обучения чтению. Наука и книги, которые ему читали, всегда его захватывали, но учиться читать? Только этого и не хватало в дополнение ко всем остальным его несуразностям.<br/>
«Вообще-то не ошибаюсь, - опять надулся Глис. - Когда ты читаешь, ты - это ты».<br/>
- Я всегда я, - возразил Ренарин.<br/>
«Не так, - не сдавался Глис, почти разволновавшись. - Ты мне куда больше нравишься, когда занимаешься тем, что тебе нравится. Когда читаешь, когда слушаешь, как твоя тётя рассказывает о фабриалах. Когда существуешь ты, существую я».<br/>
Ренарин покраснел, чувствуя, что уши у него тоже горят.<br/>
То, что спрен говорил, было важнее, чем тот мог себе представить, потому что от этих слов Ренарин чувствовал, что его почти… ценят. Любят. За то, какой он есть, а не за то, чего от него ждут другие. Он был самим собой, и Глис не сторонился его.<br/>
- Что ж, мне нравится заниматься этим. - Ренарин опустил взгляд, доставая из кармана коробочку. - Может показаться, что это простая работа, но так я хотя бы кому-то помогаю.<br/>
«Хм-м, - довольно промурлыкал Глис. - Так ты мне больше нравишься. Когда ты честен с самим собой. Замечательно, тогда развлекайся!»<br/>
Ренарин улыбнулся, испытывая к Глису признательность за его воодушевление и участие. Чувствовать поддержку приятно, даже от спрена.<br/>
Из задумчивости Ренарина вывела раскрывшаяся перед ним ладонь. Он моргнул, обнаружив себя лицом к лицу с паршменом Шеном.<br/>
- О, - неуверенно пробормотал Ренарин с некоторым напряжением. Затем понял, что Шен ждёт свою миску. Ренарин суматошно кинулся доставать ему чистую миску - последнюю. Шен всегда брал еду последним, из-за чего Ренарину каждый раз делалось неловко.<br/>
Иногда бойцы Четвёртого моста бывали ужасно невнимательными.<br/>
- Постой, - сказал Ренарин Шену, взял собственную миску и положил рагу в обе. Вернулся к Шену, сел рядом с ним и протянул ему миску.<br/>
Шен окинул его взглядом, затем медленно взял еду.<br/>
Ренарин кивнул и неловко уставился в собственное рагу, прежде чем начать есть.<br/>
Другие члены отряда разговаривали между собой, их болтовня никогда не затихала. Тефт рявкнул, чтобы все закруглялись с завтраком, но ласково улыбнулся в бороду, когда никто не смотрел.<br/>
- Великий князь Ренарин, - раздался голос Шена, низкий и ритмичный.<br/>
Ренарин обернулся к нему лицом. Он впервые слышал голос паршмена.<br/>
- Эм… Можно просто «Ренарин».<br/>
- Ренарин, - повторил Шен, затем попробовал рагу.<br/>
Он окинул Ренарина каким-то странным взглядом. На миг вспомнилось то  видение, про паршменов с красными глазами. Превратившихся в чудовищ. Он отогнал эту картину и сосредоточился на Шене.<br/>
- Ты не такой, - сказал тот наконец.<br/>
Ренарин ощутил укол, будто острой иглой в сердце; эти слова причиняли физическую боль. Ну вот и всё.<br/>
- В смысле светлоглазый? Или странный? - уточнил он отрывисто.<br/>
- Добрый, - припечатал Шен. - Четвёртый мост - хорошие люди, но ты куда добрее. Они ко мне не подходят, а ты подходишь.<br/>
Ренарин нахмурился в ответ на это признание:<br/>
- Потому что ты паршмен?<br/>
На это слово Шен как будто поморщился, но не возразил.<br/>
- Да. Но почему ты не такой?<br/>
Ренарин обдумал вопрос, доставая коробочку, чтобы что-то крутить в руках.<br/>
«Вас обоих не понимают, - легкомысленно подсказал Глис. - Ты знаешь, каково это, когда тебя воспринимают, как предмет обстановки в комнате».<br/>
Ренарин не поднимал взгляда. Действительно ли дело в этом? По отношению к Шену это казалось не слишком-то справедливым. Даже если Ренарин мог претендовать на то, что отчасти понимает его эмоции, вряд ли это было полностью верно. Шен - паршмен, а Ренарин - человек и светлоглазый. Он осознавал, что у него множество привилегий.<br/>
- Я думаю, - Ренарин облизнул пересохшие губы, - тебя не следует судить просто за то, кто ты. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.<br/>
Шен медленно опустил руку с миской, пристально глядя на Ренарина и моргая. Тот сжал губы, ещё сильнее стыдясь своего настороженного отношения к его народу из-за этих видений будущего.<br/>
- Я не… Я не всё понимаю, - торопливо произнёс Ренарин, не желая быть понятым неправильно. Его самого порой раздражало то, как работают его мозги. - Но хочу понять. Однажды. Твой народ, твоя раса, я хочу узнать о вас. Если… тебе нормально.<br/>
Бесплотное касание Глиса успокаивало, хоть Ренарин и опасался, что переступил черту в разговоре с Шеном.<br/>
- Спасибо, Ренарин, - сказал Шен, и когда Ренарин обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом, улыбнулся.<br/>
Всемогущий, он правда сумел вызвать чью-то улыбку? Когда такое случалось в последний раз?<br/>
- Видишь ли, - Шен похлопал Ренарина по руке, но тот не отпрянул, - моё настоящее имя не Шен.<br/>
Ренарин уже не так крепко сжимал в руке коробочку.<br/>
- Да?<br/>
- Рлаин, но не говори никому больше, - спокойно произнёс тот, и Ренарин задумчиво кивнул. - Когда-нибудь я буду рад рассказать тебе кое-что, - добавил Рлаин почти напевно.<br/>
«Ой», - сказал вдруг Глис, и за этим одиноким восклицанием таилось так много слов, что Ренарин не взялся бы сейчас их распознать.<br/>
А потом Рлаин встал, взял копьё, закинул его на плечо и пошёл исполнять свои обязанности.</p><p>***</p><p>Ренарин спешно покинул покои отца, оставив на стене неизгладимый след своих грехов. Слова были написаны чернилами, большими, жирными буквами, чтобы вся семья увидела. Оставалось надеяться, что они поймут всю серьёзность положения. Ренарину очень нужна была надежда.<br/>
«Ты делаешь правильные вещи, Ренарин», - поддержал его Глис из глубины его сердца.<br/>
Тот мрачно кивнул, снова чувствуя поднимающееся внутри чувство вины.<br/>
«Прими мое сочувствие, Ренарин», - снова подал голос Глис, приняв молчание за знак того, что Ренарин не хочет делиться с ним своими страданиями.<br/>
Он испытал странное чувство, будто с плеч пропала часть груза, и начал понимать, какое влияние оказывает на него спрен. Всю дорогу до комнаты Глис облегчал его душевную боль, утешая как только умел - своим существованием внутри него, движением в такт биению его сердца.<br/>
Всемогущий, и как только Ренарин мог считать Глиса чем-то неприятным? Он ужасно пренебрежительно к нему относился.<br/>
- Спасибо, Глис, - сказал Ренарин, закрыв дверь в свою комнату и прижав руку к сердцу. - И извини.<br/>
«Не отчаивайся, не чувствуй себя виноватым, - голос Глиса принёс с собой волну поддержки и утешения. - Мы вместе, Ренарин. И ты не так одинок, как тебе кажется».<br/>
- Только не слишком-то это заметно, - признался Ренарин с болью. - У меня есть ты, но…<br/>
«Ты не один, - повторил Глис, на этот раз громче. - Пусть Он приближается, пусть царит, но ты не один и не будешь один. Станет лучше, верь мне».<br/>
- Как ты можешь быть так уверен? - Ренарин втянул воздух, садясь на пол.<br/>
«Потому что ты сильный, добрый, смелый, - сказал Глис, и его голос ещё долго звенел у Ренарина в ушах. - И потому что я в тебя верю. Потому я и выбрал тебя, Ренарин».<br/>
Ренарин вздрагивает и выдыхает, и думает, что в словах Глиса может быть правда. Он в них пока не верит, но верит в Глиса. Верит в то, что Глис существует в нём. В то, что они могли бы просто нести в мир добро, как сказал спрен.<br/>
И Ренарин обхватил себя руками за плечи, наслаждаясь покоем, разлившимся по нему от бесплотного касания Глиса изнутри - такого ласкового и тёплого.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>